


Pass Around

by MLGSpaceDorito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannibalism, Egg Hell, Egg Laying, Explicit Language, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gem Egg Hell, Hard vore, Multi, NSFW, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Content, i'm trying to tag this appropriately, this is not for children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGSpaceDorito/pseuds/MLGSpaceDorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a kink fic being written for gemshippingtrash on tumblr. It's literally just a kink fic. All kinks involved in this fic are tagged. If this isn't your cup of tea then simply do not read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time with Lapis

Peridot awoke slowly with a groan as she felt the eggs inside of her shift with her movements. She carefully rolled onto her side to see the ocean gem asleep next to her. Or at least she appeared to be asleep. So, it was her night with Lapis. Peridot rolled back onto her back and tried to sit up. She was surprised when she felt a hand press against her lower back and help her up. She turned to see Lapis smiling softly, and was greeted with a soft kiss on the lips.

  
“I thought you were sleeping.” Peridot said softly before returning the kiss.

 

“You know I can’t sleep silly. I’ve tried, but that doesn’t stop me from curling up next to you while you sleep.” Lapis smiled and scooted closer to Peridot. “How are you feeling?”

  
“Sore and groggy mostly. I feel like my physical form could give at any moment. The eggs are so heavy and large.” Peridot said with a sigh, running detached fingers over the taut skin of her stomach. It bulged with the many eggs  that lay hidden inside of her body. She didn’t know how many were in there, but there was a strong possibly she was carrying from more than one gem.

  
“Isn’t that a good sign, the large part I mean. Doesn’t that mean your idea is working and they’ll be healthy?” Lapis asked. Generally when gems laid eggs the gemlings would hatch, but die shortly after. It’s because a gems body was unable to provide everything needed to create healthy, fully developed gemlings. That’s where Peridot’s plan came in. She would take in nutrients essential for gem development from an external source. 

  
“Hopefully. In order for us to find out we need to wait.” Peridot answered. She raised an eyebrow as Lapis got down in front of her. She ran soft delicate fingers over the green gems stomach. Leaning forward Lapis pressed a warm kiss on her belly, fingertips dancing over egg bumps and eliciting a gasp followed by a pleased hum from Peridot.

  
“You make such cute noises.” Lapis said, straightening her back to sneak some pillows behind Peridot so she would have something to lean against. Peridot rested against the pillows and let Lapis do as she pleased. She knew the other gem was always careful with her. Lapis smiled and positioned herself in front of Peridot again. She pressed another kiss to her belly as she lightly dragged her nails down Peridot’s hips. The noise Lapis was greeted with was everything she wanted to hear and more. A quick, needy gasp. She glanced up at the other gem for any signs of protest, but found none.

  
With gentle motions Lapis spread Peridot’s thighs. The green gem fazed away her trousers, and her ribbed bulge could barely be seen poking out under her practical beach ball of a belly. Lapis couldn’t help but chuckle then took the prehensile member into her hand. She gave a few experimental strokes, watching Peridot’s face carefully. The technician gem tried so hard to keep a poker face, but her own dark green blush and inability to keep quite betrayed her. She let out a series of little gasps along with the occasional moan as Lapis toyed with her.

  
“You’re so cute when you’re like this Peri. Helpless and full of my eggs.” Lapis said, lovingly pressing kiss after kiss on the other gems stomach. Peridot let out a soft whine, desperate for more attention. Lapis noticed fingers beginning to drift away from their respective hands, and she couldn’t have that. She grinned and before Peridot knew it her hands and fingers had been incased in water and held above her head by chains. Her position had been adjusted slightly so she lay at a 35 degree angle. It was enough so she wasn’t flat on her back, and Lapis could still do what she wanted. Her legs had also been spread by chains made of water, leaving her completely exposed. She tried not to look flustered, but her squirming bulge which entangled itself in Lapis’ fingers said otherwise.

  
“Y-you are aware that I am most likely carrying Jasper’s eggs as w-ahhh~!” Peridot’s statement was cut off by Lapis slipping 2 fingers between her folds and curling her fingers just right.

  
“Shh… None of that. You’re mine right now. She gets you tonight, but right now you belong to me, and I don’t want to talk about her.” Lapis said as she slowly withdrew her now green tinted fingers. She brought them up to her lips and licked them clean, making quite the show of it. Peridot felt her mouth go dry as she watched her partner tease her ever so mercilessly. Lapis looked down at her and giggled “You’re absolutely soaking wet, Peri~”

  
“I can’t imagine why.” Peridot huffed and looked away. Lapis smirked and wrapped her fingers around Peridot’s length. She gave it a squeeze, forcing a moan out of Peridot and regaining her attention. “W-will you stop teasing me already? This is hardly fair.”

  
“Alright, alright miss whiny butt.” Lapis chuckled then fazed out of her own clothing. She gave Peridot’s butt a pat as she positioned herself between her legs, holding her by her thighs. Slowly she eased her own squirming bulge inside of Peridot, gasping as she felt tight warm walls tighten around her member. “O-oh god… I forgot how good you feel…”

  
Lapis panted softly, trying to keep some level of composure as she eased herself into Peridot then slowly pulled out. She repeated this until she built up a steady rhythm, gradually increasing speed in her thrusts. Peridot however, the usual stoic gem, had lost any trace of composure. She lay under Lapis, clenching and unclenching her fingers in their watery prison as her partner’s bulge nearly ravaged her insides. Moans like none that had ever come from her poured from her lips like a fine wine and Lapis drank every little noise up. Every gasp that escaped the green gem fueled the blue gems movements, and she received more lewd sounds as reward.

  
“Lapis- I’m so close…” Peridot said breathlessly, not that she exactly needed air. Lapis nodded, surprisingly close to her own orgasm as well. She wanted Peridot to finish first though. Carefully she wrapped her fingers around Peridot’s thrashing bulge and rubbed her thumb roughly against the base. 

  
The short and usually disgruntled technician cried out as she came, her green fluids splattering over the two of them. Lapis released soon after, filling the other gem to the brim with her own blue fluids. She took a minute to come down from her orgasm and placed a kiss to Peridot’s belly as she slowly pulled out. Peridot’s restraints dispersed, and Lapis crawled up to her to cuddle close. 

  
“That was… Wonderful. Thank you.” Peridot said, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Lapis giggled and kissed her on the lips. She then settled down and rubbed the others belly, fingertips tracing circles.

  
“I love you, Peri.”

  
“I love you too, Lapis.”


	2. On second thought keep fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot speaks up about her distaste for Lapis and Jasper fighting, only for it to backfire on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a lot longer than expected! Enjoy, you dirty sinners.

Peridot sat on the couch, legs pulled up as far as her newly accommodated weight would allow. She leaned against the arm, trying to relax after having suffered an eventful morning of Steven and his friend Connie poking and prodding her stomach to feel the eggs. It wasn’t like she could have asked them to stop. No, that would have been “mean” and she knew better than to be mean to the poor precious Steven lest the Crystal Gems decide to suddenly do away with her. She wasn’t dense, well, physically speaking her body didn’t exactly hold up well with water, figuratively speaking though she wasn’t. She knew the Crystal Gems wanted no more to do with her than she did with them, especially since she was carrying, but Steven wanted to hear nothing of harm coming to Peridot or anyone for that matter. So in a way Peridot supposed she was indebted to him.

  
Luckily the Crystal Gems, and Steven were out on a mission. This gave Peridot some breathing room so to speak. She could actually move about freely without the ever constant feeling of the Pearl watching her like a hawk. That and the runt poking fun at her weight.

  
“Hey, here’s the junk you’re supposed to eat.” Jasper approached her, handing her a bowl of clods of dirt, lazurite, iron, and whatever the hell else was mixed in there. Peridot took it and looked over the contents, letting out a sigh.

  
“I’m not hungry.”

  
“No shit, gems don’t feel hunger, but it’s important you eat it. Come on, please?” The hulking gem asked as she took her place next to Peridot on the couch. “You know I will feed it to you if I have to.”

  
Peridot let out a defeated sigh, not exactly wanting to be wrestled into submission only to be fed this crap. It was best to just obey the request. She took a spoonful of the mixture and shoved it into her mouth. The taste was far from good, the texture strange, but it was for the better good as she was constantly reminded by both of her partners.

  
“Isn’t this basically cannibalism?” Peridot mused, trying to dispose of the contents as quickly as possible.

  
“I wouldn’t consider it that, even so human social taboo doesn’t matter. What matters is that you get the nutrients you need so the gemlings can survive.” Jasper replied, soon pulling Peridot into her lap carefully. Peridot didn’t protest, but rather got comfy, abandoning interest in the bowl entirely. “Nah uh you’re finishing that.” Jasper said sternly, picking the spoon up and bringing it to Peridot’s lips. The green gem sighed and ate the contents.

  
“Isn’t that cute.” Both gems looked up to see Lapis having just exited the temple. She stood there with a grin, both Peridot and Jasper blushed.

  
“This is my time with her, squirt.” Jasper warned, narrowing her eyes.

  
“I know, I’m not here for her. I wanted to let you both know that the incubator is finished.” Lapis said, resting a hand on her hip, unphased by Jasper’s tone.

  
“You two better not act like this when it’s time for these things to come out of me because I swear to Yellow Diamond is all of these eggs don’t make it into the incubator safely because you two can’t get along I will smash both of your gems.” Peridot hissed then busied herself with finishing off her “food.”

  
Jasper and Lapis exchanged a look that made Peridot regret every saying anything.

  
“So, what you mean is you want us to work together to take care of you, hm?” Lapis asked with a smile. Peridot’s face fell and she struggled to find the correct words to get herself out of the mess she unintentionally created. It was too late though. She felt Jasper’s large hands wrap around her wrists and hold her still. Lapis quickly mixed up a few more bowls of the trash Peridot was supposed to eat then joined the other 2 gems in the living room. The blue gem giggled as she sat down on the coffee table.

  
“You both know what I meant.” Peridot snapped, looking from one to the other. Jasper only smiled innocently as she secured her grip, making sure Peridot wouldn’t be going anywhere. When Peridot turned back to Lapis to lecture her she was greeted with a spoonful of dirt being thrusted into her mouth. She regretfully swallowed, glaring Lapis.

  
“Oh come on Peri, look, we’re working together. Plus, it’s better for the gemlings. It’s so hard to get you to actually eat on your own, and you look so cute like this.” Lapis said as she scooped up another spoonful, bringing it up to Peridot’s mouth.

  
“You always say that when I’m in a position that looks even the slightest bit submissive.” Peridot managed to get out before the spoon was shoved back into her mouth. Maybe it was best if she allowed the treatment. If she was good maybe she could get something out of it later. Not that these two had anything that sounded appealing to her outside of the usual fucking her senseless which happened more often than she was willing to admit.

  
“Come on Peri, open up~”

  
“The second you start baby talking me while feeding me I swear to god Lapis I’ll never sleep with you again.” Peridot threatened, receiving a chuckle from Jasper. “Don’t even start. This is your night with me and I doubt you want to spend it alone.”

  
“I know I won’t.” Jasper responded smugly, releasing one of Peridot’s wrists to reach down between her thighs. She pressed two large fingers against the smaller gems crotch and rubbed softly. 

  
“None of that right now, we’ve got other things to worry about right now, remember Jasper?” Lapis said as she batted the larger gems hand away. She nodded and took Peridot’s wrist in her hand again. Lapis resumed feeding the now flustered gem.

  
By the completion of the second bowl Peridot began experiencing slight discomfort and became a big more vocal with her refusal to continue. The completion of the third bowl left her whining for them to stop, and the completion of the fourth and final bowl left the poor gem curled up in a ball, unwilling to move. It was too uncomfortable. She could feel difference in weight and she hated it. Jasper and Lapis on the other hand loved it, but assured it was for the benefit of the gemlings. Yeah right, Peridot was onto their weird kinks. 

  
Jasper carefully stood, holding Peridot in her arms like a small child. She held her protectively and looked down at Lapis. 

  
“I’m taking her into my room so she can rest. Can you clean up what’s in here before the Crystal Gems get back?” she asked, Lapis nodded and immediately set to work. Despite her discomfort Peridot smiled softly at the sounds of the other two on even ground. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was resting on Jasper’s bed. “How’re you feeling?” 

  
“Sore… As well as other things thanks to you getting handsy.” Peridot grumbled, uncurling herself from fetal position. Jasper smiled softly, leaning down in front of her.

  
“I can fix that.”

  
“I’m sore, Jasper.”

  
“I’ll be gentle.”

  
And without anymore debate Peridot let out a sigh. Jasper smiled and slowly pulled down Peridot’s trousers, figuring undressing her rather than making her faze out of her clothes would put less strain on her gem. Peridot blushed and looked off to the side as Jasper grinned at the sight of the green gems bulge squiming in its confinement. Jasper slowly, agonizingly slowly, pealed away her underwear and tossed them off to the side. With her bulge now free it moved around freely, looking for something to slither in to.

  
Jasper gently placed her hands on Peridot’s knees and spread her legs. Peridot closed her eyes and let out a soft gasp as Jasper wrapped her hand around her bulge. The orange brutish gem dragged her long, rough tongue along the underside, receiving a pleased sigh from the smaller gem. She closed her eyes and sucked on the base as her thumb ground roughly and squeezed the rest of it. Peridot’s breath hitched and she let out a squeaky moan. Jasper couldn’t help but chuckle, continuing the treatment.

  
Once she was positive Peridot was ready, her cue being the fact Peridot was a panting dripping mess, Jasper sat up straight. She fazed out of her own clothes then helped Peridot up.

  
“W-what are you doing?”

  
“You’re gonna ride me.”

  
“Jasper, I’m full of eggs I don’t see this working easily.”

  
“I’m a lot bigger than you. It’s safer if you’re on top. It’s ok, I’ll help you.”

  
Though indifferent about the situation Peridot allowed herself to be eased down on Jasper’s monstrous member. She let out a loud moan as she was completely filled with the excited squirming appendage. Jasper let out a soft groan as she rested her large hands on Peridot’s hips. She grinned up at the other gem as she lifted her slightly before letting her drop slowly. 

  
“Shit… I forgot how good you feel.” Jasper moaned, trying to keep her hips from jerking. Her willpower wasn’t as strong as she liked to pretend though, and thrusted up into the other gem, essentially using her as a fleshlight.

  
“I- ahh- I get that a lot.” Peridot forced a laugh between gasps and moans as Jasper filled her to the brim with each thrust. The pleasure was near mind numbing. Though Jasper was still doing all of the work it wasn’t long before Peridot was exhausted. Each movement caused the eggs to shift in new, and uncomfortable positions. She did her best to ignore the sensation, and Jasper’s bulge proved to be a good distraction.

  
Jasper’s movements became sporadic as she neared her own orgasm. Peridot on the other hand was completely gone.

  
“Peri- I’m close. Do you want me to pull out?” Jasper asked. Peridot was fairly certain this is the first time Jasper had ever suggested that. Maybe if she had pulled out in the first place they wouldn’t be in this situation- that didn’t matter now though.

  
“F-fuck it. You’ve already stuffed me with eggs and nutrients. What’s one more thing to add to the list?” Peridot said breathlessly before one thrust from Jasper sent her over the edge. Peridot cried out loudly, her walls tightening around Jasper’s bulge as she came, successfully covering the both of them in her own green slime.

  
Jasper bit her bottom lip at the constricting sensation. She held Peridot’s hips tightly as she rocked her hips a few more times before she gave in. She released her generous load into the other gem. Peridot gasped and arched her back as she felt the other gem fill her up.

  
“F-fuck, fuck, fuck- Jasper!” Peridot nearly shouted. 

  
As soon as Jasper came down from her orgasm she carefully shifted positions, allowing Peridot to lay on her back as she slowly pulled out. Peridot lay there, shaking slightly and panting. Jasper’s orange fluids slowly leaked from the other gem.

  
“I-I’m sorr-”

  
“It’s fine. I told you it was ok. It’s ok.” Peridot said, forcing a smile. Jasper grinned then laid down next to Peridot. She pulled her close, letting the smaller gem rest.

  
“I love you.” Jasper declared, nearly purring.

  
“I love you too.”


	3. You look delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is checked out for the evening and her body is in control. Jasper and Lapis can't get her to eat her 'dirt', but it's ok because Peridot has another way of taking in nutrients for the eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to give you a heads up that this chapter does contain cannibalism. As a reminder this fic is a gift and I'm trying to hit a good portion of the kinks of the person this is for.

Another day without the Crystal Gems. They apparently had a super important mission that not only warranted a note be left, but also the request to keep an eye on the house, more specifically the warp pad. Of course, the details of the mission had no been explained to Jasper, Lapis, or Peridot, but that was nothing new. The only thing they knew was that they were to stay put, especially Peridot, for completely different reasons. Though the three didn't exactly appreciate being bossed around they enjoyed the breathing room. It was nice not hiding themselves in their respective areas of the temple all day. They could actually leave now, and they could fool around a bit too. Not to say that they weren't already at it.

  
One side effect of gem pregnancy, much to Peridot's distaste, was a spike in hormones she wasn't even aware she had. In Layman's terms, she was horny. She had tried to hide it, the daily fuckings from her partners had helped, but now? Now Peridot was in control of the situation, or rather her body was. Mentally speaking Peridot was checked out and the only thing that currently remained was animalistic instinct. 

  
The animalistic behavior was the explanation to why the small green gem currently sat in the lap of the much larger orange gem on the living room couch. Despite their best efforts Lapis and Jasper had been unsuccessful in trying to coerce Peridot into eating her 'dirt.' Instead the small gem found much more pleasure in grinding against Jasper's crotch, only flustering the large gem. Eventually she gave in spite of the look of death Lapis had been giving her.

  
"She needs to eat her nutrients."

  
"If you haven't noticed Lapis, Peridot's not exactly with it right now. It's best just to give her what she wants. We'll figure out a different way." Jasper said as she fazed away her trousers and underwear. Her monstrous bulge revealed itself, coated in its own fluids and curling around itself in excitement. Peridot ground down hard against it, making the large gem gasp. "Shit Peridot, hold on a second. Let me get it in you before you start doing that."

  
Peridot made dead eye contact with Jasper, hunger in her eyes. A chill ran down Jasper's spine. How could such a tiny gem be so intimidating? 

  
Since asking Peridot to faze out of her clothes was obviously out of the question Jasper simply tore the fabric off with ease. She was thankful the other gem wasn't wearing her usual attire. Jasper made quick work of Peridot's underwear as well, grinning when she saw the tip of the other gems member poking out from under her stomach. It was hard to see, but it was there, and frantically looking for action.

  
When the cool air hit Peridot's nethers she let out a soft hiss before sinking herself completely on Jasper's bulge, taking it entirely with no difficulty. It was Jasper's turn to be vocal as opposed to Peridot's usual gasping and moaning. Jasper let her hands fall to Peridot's hips, but she didn't try to take control of the situation. That would be a death wish.

  
Lapis stood back a bit, leaning against the counter with her legs crossed and a knuckle in her mouth. She watched as Peridot ride the larger gem and reduce her to a moaning mess. Lapis tried to look away, tried to think of something to busy herself with, but she simply couldn't stop watching. The way she raised herself then sunk down slowly, god she had such a cute butt. The thought of being able to bury her bulge in that cute little rump of Peridot's crossed Lapis' mind. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the mental image, but it was there to stay.

  
Peridot didn't moan, but rather let out breathy pants. She watched as each of Jasper's muscles twitched with her movements. Her body looked absolutely delicious, mostly in a sexual way. Mostly...

  
Peridot leaned up, taking herself a bit off Jasper's bulge, causing the large gem to whine. Peridot scraped her teeth against her neck. Her blunt, nearly buck teeth. Jasper shivered at the new attention, she swallowed as Peridot ran her tongue over her throat. There was no present cause for concern, at least there hadn't been until Peridot sunk her teeth into the side of Jasper's neck. The large gem gasped and wrapped her large hands around Peridot's arms. She didn't push her away though.

  
"Jasper??" Lapis asked frantically, crossing the room over to them.

  
"It's fine. It's fine." Jasper tried to assure the ocean gem, unable to make direct eye contact. Peridot wasn't trying to be kinky and mark her, that much was obvious. No, the little gem was out for blood. Jasper steadied her breathing, despite not requiring oxygen. When she tried to move she received a growl from the small gem in her lap and her teeth digging deeper. She felt like she were in some shitty earth movie with the undead humans with sharp teeth drank blood from other humans.

  
There were just a few things different about this situation. The first being Peridot wasn't undead, nor was she human. She also didn't have sharp teeth, which would have probably been beneficial for both parties in this situation because damn did blunt teeth hurt penetrating skin. The last and most important difference was that Peridot didn't just want Jasper's blood. That fact was made certain as Jasper felt Peridot begin to pull away from her, bringing a good portion of muscle with her.

  
Jasper gasped breathlessly, and Lapis let out a distressed noise. She reached for Peridot's shoulder to try to get her off, but Jasper slapped her hand away. As if on cue Peridot tore away from Jasper and turned to see Lapis, a dangerous look in her eyes. She snarled at the other gem, a thick piece of flesh between her teeth. She took it into her mouth and swallowed, blood covering the lower portion of her face. She turned her attention back to her lover turned snack.

  
Lapis only swallowed and looked to Jasper for an answer.

  
"It's fine, this is a common thing."

  
"Yeah, I get that, but- It caught me off guard, ok?" 

  
Jasper only chuckled. Lapis hadn't been the only one caught off guard.

  
"I'll be fine. She'll get her fill, I'll regenerate, and everything will be fine. Hey, this way she gets the nutrients she needs, right?" Jasper said, trying to make light of the situation. Her smug grin quickly disappeared when Peridot sunk her teeth into her shoulder. She ripped away other chunk much more viciously this time around. "Fine, you little punk. Wanna play rough? We'll play rough." Jasper placed her hands on Peridot's hips and pulled her down. Peridot gasped as she sunk down on Jasper's bulge. She rocked her hips as she leaned forward and began to tear into the larger gems chiseled chest.

  
It was difficult at first, but with the assistance of her fingers, just as blunt as her teeth, she was able to tear into the other gem and begin devouring her. The pain was intense, unbearable really. Jasper should not have been enjoying this nearly as she was. She noticed how Lapis' once concerned expression had now turned to one of unamusement, with the slightest hint of curiosity... Or disappointment. It's hard to say when your mind is clouded and your pregnant girlfriend is currently cannibalizing you for nutrients to aid in the development in the eggs you so stupidly put inside of her. 

  
"Ya know Lapis, you can join in the fun. That skirt ain't hiding shit for the record. You've got fluid running down your leg." Jasper laughed as Lapis looked absolutely mortified.

Sure enough Jasper was right. The insides of Lapis' thighs were coated with blue fluid, giving away her arousal. Well, that and her squirming member smearing itself between her legs was a good indicator too. Jasper's laughing was cut short when Peridot tore another chunk of her shoulder away. She ground down on her bulge as she swallowed the piece of meat.

  
"I'd prefer to watch." Lapis said sheepishly. Jasper only rolled her eyes and placed both hands on Peridot's rump. She spread the other gems cheeks, displaying her tight little unoccupied hole.

  
"C'mon Lapis. I know you've got a thing for Peri's butt- fucking christ-" Jasper swore as Peridot bit down on her collarbone. She scraped her teeth against it, making it known she couldn't get to any of the meat with the position Jasper's arms were in. It wasn't like she could bend forward and start lower, she had a clutch in the way.

  
Lapis bit her bottom lip, but gave in. She stood behind Peridot, resting delicate fingers on the green gems lower back. She really did have such a cute butt, and Lapis would be lying if she said she had never fantasized about being about to bury herself in it. 

  
Jasper lowered her arms, and Peridot didn't hesitate to tear into her again. 

  
"Well? What're you waiting for?" Jasper asked. Lapis glared at her then ran her fingers along her own length, coating them in fluids. She ran her now wet fingers over the entrance then pushed a finger in. It wasn't like they had lube on hand, so she made due. Peridot shivered at the new feeling, tightening around Jasper. The larger gem moaned softly and bucked up into the tiny gem. 

  
Lapis smiled softly. She placed her hands on Peridot's rump and gave it a squeeze as she slipped her bulge between her cheeks and grinding against her. Lapis moaned softly as her slick member glided with ease over the perfect curve and was hugged between the other gems cheeks. Peridot was however indifferent to the feeling. She was too preoccupied with bottoming out on Jasper's thick member and tearing her to shreds.

  
Lapis inhaled sharply before slipping inside of Peridot, gaining a surprised hiss from the other gem, and a harsh tightening around her bulge. Lapis cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She waited until Peridot had unclenched and adjusted to the feeling before doing anything. Once that point was reached she slowly pulled out a bit then thrusted back in. It felt better than Lapis could have ever imagined. Her hands kneaded Peridot's butt as she slowly created a steady pace of thrusting in and out. She would go in when Jasper would pull out. It was an effective rhythm, save for Jasper being quite literally eaten alive.

  
Peridot would let out the occasional moan when her mouth wasn't completely full of meat and blood. Jasper had grown long accustomed to the pain, and it was now mainly more of a horrible ache. Peridot had almost completely done away with Jasper’s left shoulder and the better portion of her bicep as well as a good portion of her chest. Jasper could feel her physical form begin to give away. It was too much. The way Peridot's walls tightened around her and the way her teeth tore at tendons and flesh.

  
Jasper couldn't help but wonder what would occur first. Would she actually be able to experience her orgasm or would her physical form give way first? This thought now made her realize how dangerously close to the edge she was. Just a bit more and she may actually be able to cum.

  
"I swear to god Jasper if your physical form gives way before I've had my fill I will end you." An almost familiar voice growled. It was Peridot. There was a rasp to her voice. Jasper looked down to be met with the look of death. Never in her life had Jasper experienced fear as true as this. Peridot's eyes were dark, blood coated her lips and the front of her chest. Bits of meat stuck between her teeth. She was breathing heavily. "Casual reminder that you did this to me. I'm only doing this to feed the eggs you put inside of me." 

  
Peridot tore into Jasper yet again as Jasper and Lapis exchanged the same look of horror. Yet despite their fear there was an underlying feeling of extreme arousal. Neither had ever seen Peridot this nasty, and it was kind of hot. The two gems continued their movements up until the point Jasper came. She moaned loudly, resting her hands on Peridot's hips as she spilled into her relentlessly. Her gem had finally had it. With most of her chest and left arm gone, and the overpowering sensation brought by her orgasm her physical form couldn't take it and exploded into a cloud. Her gem came to rest on the couch. Peridot who was once on Jasper's lap fell onto the cushion of the couch, resting on her knees, Lapis still inside of her.

  
Peridot let out a groan as the eggs inside of her shifted during her incredibly brief fall. She raised an eyebrow when she felt Lapis' hands come to rest on her hips. Only one stayed as the other wrapped itself around Peridot's bulge. Lapis began to stroke her softly as she thrusted into her. Now that she was undistracted by eating Peridot let out a moan, her writhing member wrapping itself around Lapis' hand.

  
Her thrusts weren't as rough as Jasper's, but also unlike Jasper Lapis actually got Peridot to finish. After roughly 2 minutes after Jasper retreated into her gem Peridot came, crying out as she did. Lapis' orgasm followed directly after. She held Peridot close as she spilled into her. She'd probably get crabbed at later, but the feeling was so worth it. She slowly pulled out and Peridot leaned forward against the back of the couch, a panting mess. Lapis watched as both hers and Jasper's fluids dripped out of the green gem. Lapis blushed at the scene then quickly gathered up Jasper's gem. She rinsed it off in the sink then set it on the counter for safe keeping. 

  
"I'm not finished with you yet, Lapis. Jasper isn't the only one who was stupid enough to put eggs inside of me." Peridot said from behind her. Lapis froze then turned slowly to see her short, angry girlfriend staring at her, giving her the same look she had given Jasper earlier. Before she had time to react she was tackled onto the floor by the other gem, and the process began again.


End file.
